Conker's Bad Time
by orlandorocker1
Summary: After 10 years of conker's last adventure while losing berri, Conker discover that someone invented a time machine. conker use it to go back in time to save berri. but things got difficult for conker to get to his mission
1. Conker's nightmare

Chapter 1: Conker's Nightmare

On a beautiful day we see the flowers singing and animals living peacefully.

A red squirrel named conker is looking around and saw a tall female chipmunk named berri.

"BERRI" said conker

"Conker" said berri

They ran to each other and started to kiss.

"I love u" said conker smoothly

" Oh conker" said berri

Then suddenly the sky turned dark and someone came out in front of them then aim and shot berri with a gun

Berri fell down slow motion and bleed

Conker came to berri

"berri" conker said "BERRI" he shouted and know that she's dead.

"oh no no NO" conker said sadly "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

After that yell, we skip in a thunderstrom while conker woke up in his bed.

It was a stormy night in conker's house

"Oh…I must be having that same nightmare" said conker

Then he looked right and saw a picture of conker and berri.

Conker frowned at it cuz of what happen years ago in 2001 where he lost berri.

So conker went back to bed and can't stop thinking about her.

**Stayed tuned for more coming soon**


	2. Things Change

Chapter 2: Things Change

On morning time, Conker was taking for a walk around the windmill that it was destroyed.

Then Franky the pitchfork came to conker along with Ron and Reg the paint can and the paintbrush

"Hey buddy" franky said

"Oh hey guys" conker said sadly

"What's wrong" franky asked

"Nothing" said conker

"We haven't seen u much around" ron said

"Yeah" reg said

Conker annoyed them and walked away

"I guess he kind of upset about berri" franky said

"Man that squirrel needs to get over her" ron said

"You said it" reg said

While Conker still walking, he saw Mr. Bee and sunflower kissing each other

"AHH" conker shouted out and got away from it

After his walk when night came, he went to his mother's house and knock on the door.

"who is it?" said conker's mother "it me mom" conker said then the door opened

"Oh conker" his mom said

"mom I want to talk to you" said conker before he go inside.

"what is it dear how was your day" mom said "oh it ok" said conker sadly while looking at his father on the picture.

"mom..do u ever felt lonely sometime" said conker "well..yes" mom said "whats the matter"

"I'm thinking about..berri" conker said "well good ridden for her" said mom "what are u talking about" said conker

"I didn't like her conker" mom said "she so bossy and rude and no one like you shouldn't never go with a girl like that" mom continued "when I was a teen I never act so mean to anyone"

"MOM" said conker angrily "berri was the one and what I know since I met her"

"conker you need to understand about men and women like the day when I met your father" said mom "he is a nice and wonderful squirrel I ever met before an accident"

"what accident" said conker

"your father join the squirrel army and... and..." said mom then she started to cry.

"mom mom it's ok" said conker "I miss him too but..."

"but what" mom said

"I never even met him" said conker sadly

"I know you were only a baby" mom said "your father was unconscious by a tree and my father saw and took him to the house.

"and that how you met him right" conker said "but that look so stupid don't u think"

"it was ment to be" mom said "if that never happen you'll never been born and when I first look at his face while still unconscious, he was like long-lost pet to me"

conker became envious "and so you decided to take him to enchantment kingdom dance right"

mom said "yes and that when the horror thunder storm came in after we're done"

mom feeling cuddling " that was our first date and than we" mom stopped for a moment "and after that I realized I want to spend the rest of my life with him"

conker came into a mean down "oh right mom it been seeing but I should be going bye" conker said before he left to the bar

At the bar and notices something before going inside; he saw a poster that a dance night is starting tomorrow

Conker became so upset that he went into the bar quickly

An hour passed where we see conker sitting and drinking while being sad

Then conker's phone was ringing and answer it

It was conker's unlikely friend and also Professor Von Kriplespac's crazy brother named Doctor Van Kriplespac who dream that he want to invented something…well..crazy

"Hey conker" Van said

"Doc" conker said to him "where have u been I haven't seen u for years"

"I want u to come to the dark street" Van commended "There something u have to see"

Conker sighed "Ok whatever like I have anything to do"

After Conker left the bar, he came to the dark street and everything is so quiet

"Hello" conker said "Doc"

Conker look around to find Van and suddenly out of nowhere Van appear.

Conker screamed

"DOC" Conker shouted "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT TO ME"

"Sorry conker" Van said wearing a white coat and his hair is really mess up "I just so happy to see u"

Then Van gave conker a hug "ok ok easy pal" conker said

"and I can't believe your von's brother"

"why yes I am" van said "well having seen him forever when he got a job" Van signed "I miss u brother"

Then van snap out of it and explain conker of something he want to show him.

"anyway I want show u something amazing" Van told conker

Van held out a remote from his coat pocket and press the red button.

After don press the button, something was moving out from the dark side and it's big.

Van makes an evil laugh

When it finally show itself in the light, conker got surprised and said "Doc what the hell is that"

"Conker" van said "I give u the best of all inventions and It can control the entire universe…"

"A TIME MACHINE"

**See the part of this in the next chapter**


End file.
